heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Viggo Grimborn
|alignment = |affiliations = Dragon Hunters Dragon Riders House Grimborn |goal = |family = Ryker Grimborn † (older brother) Unnamed grandfather (mentioned in "Maces and Talons, Part 1") Lars #2 (cousin, mentioned in "Edge of Disaster") |friends = Hiccup Haddock, Toothless, Krogan † (formerly), Johann † (formerly) |minions = Dragon Hunters , Ryker Grimborn † , Dagur the Deranged , Heather |enemies = Hiccup Haddock , Astrid Hofferson, Heather, Dagur the Deranged, Krogan †, Johann†, Stoick the Vast †, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Stormfly, Toothless , Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch |likes = Outsmarting his enemies, hunting and selling dragons (formerly) riding dragons, playing Maces and Talons, sparring with Hiccup |dislikes = Dragons escaping, traitors, Dragon Riders (formerly), Hiccup interfering with his plans, betrayal, dragons (formerly), failure |powers = Dragon hunting (Formerly) |possessions = Dragon Eye (formerly) Maces and Talons board game |image = Dragons-RaceToTheEdgeS2-5.jpg|weapons = Sword|home = Dragon Hunter Island|gender = Male|species = Human|hair_color = Dark Brown|eye_color = Brown|pets = Unnamed Skrill}} 'Viggo Grimborn '''is the (former) secondary antagonist turned minor anti-hero of ''Dragons: Race to the Edge. Background information Viggo was the younger brother o Ryker Grimborn and leader of the Dragon Hunters, and often played Maces and Talons with his grandfather. Despite being the youngest of the Grimborn brothers, Viggo became the leader of the Dragon Hunters, presumably because he won Maces and Talons, a game that helped determine those who would become a chief. Personality Viggo Grimborn is a mysterious figure, often hiding in the shadows and letting his followers do his dirty work. He knew everything there was to know about dragons, clashing with Hiccup and his friends over the Dragon Eye. Viggo is willing to make sacrifices to get what he wants. He let his own men die from the Scourge of Odin just so he could capture the Buffalord. Usually, he remained calm and collected whenever a situation goes awry. Unlike his brother, Ryker, who uses brute strength, Viggo prefers to use his head. In season 6, when he briefly dueled with Hiccup, who was infuriated, Viggo remained calm firing their entire duel, He was intelligent, cunning, and incredibly devious. He is one of the villains to outsmart Hiccup and the only one to see him as a worthy adversary. He mostly uses wit to outsmart his enemies, being able to trick Hiccup in every way. Despite their mutual respect for each other, unlike Hiccup, Viggo has no sense of honor, risking innocent lives. He willingly let a Submaripper to live in the middle of the sea and the trade route to Berk for the traders to go sour when it attacked the traders' ship. it deprived the people of Berk for their trade and endangering the lives of Hiccup's people. He meant it as a warning to Hiccup if he continued to free dragons and an attempted to hurt him. Stoick identified this act to Hiccup as an act of cowardice, as a coward for endangering the lives of innocent men, women and children. To Viggo, everyone is expendable, even his own men and believed anyone could be replaced. However, he did not appear to show it in season 5, when he went back and saved one of the men. However, until the last days of his life, Viggo came to see dragons as equals. He showed that he never wanted to harm Toothless, especially only lying about the red olliander being poisonous to gain Hiccup's help. He came to respect them and said that Hiccup taught him that dragons and Humans would be equals. He fought the Dragon Hunters to give Hiccup and Toothless time to escape. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Season 4 (Race to the Edge, Season 2) Viggo is first mentioned by Heather, who warns Ryker that they need Astrid and the Riders alive for him.She tells Ryker that Viggo might want to question them about the Dragon eye himself. However, the Dragon Riders escape due to Snotlout, Hiccup, Hookfang and Toothless coming to help them. Heather asks what they should do, with Ryker responding they will report to Viggo and tell him they are one step closer to the Dragon Eyel. At this point, Heather had not yet met him. Viggo is mentioned a second time in the series. When Astrid and Heather join up together, Astrid suggests they tell Hiccup what they are up to. However, Heather disagreed and pointed out that hiccup would pull her out because he cares too much. Heather points out she is getting close to meeting Viggo. After revealing Heather's true allegiance, Astrid later mentions Viggo to the Dragon Riders, revealing he is the leader of the Dragon Hunters, not Ryker with the twins making fun of his name. Heather has yet to meet him and Astrid mentions how Viggo remains in the shadow. He is mentioned in "Edge of Disaster, Part 1," when Heather mentions Viggo wants the dragon trainers alive. However, she only says this to protect Ruffnut from Ryker, who tried to kill the teenager earlier. Viggo finally appeared in the two-part season finale, "Maces and Talons." In part one, Viggo deduced that Heather was the spy in the Dragon Hunters due to her owning a dragon. He plans to lure Hiccup and the dragon riders out. Viggo manipulated Heather by telling her that their brothers, Ryker and Dagur were the spies and specifically asked for her and Windshear to accompany him to "thwart" their villainous traitors. On their way to the rendezvous point, Viggo reveals this to Heather and has been expecting something like this to happen. He had her and Windshear imprisoned, but they managed to get away until the Dragon Hunters hit Heather's dragon with a Dragon Root Arrow. Hiccup attempted to confront Viggo for the first time, but found he had gone and took Windshear, Heather and the Flightmare prisoner and waited for Hiccup to show up. He plays the real life game of Maces and Talons with Dagur. Viggo leaves behind his Maces and Talons board out for Hiccup and Astrid to find, where they saw the traitor piece of the game broken in half and that Hiccup is also part of the game as well. They realize that the traitor was Heather and that Viggo was going to kill her, as the traitor always dies. Expecting Hiccup to show up, Viggo disguises himself as Heather while he has the real Heather gone to get executed. As Viggo predicted, Hiccup appears while also evading all of the Typhoomerangs as the other dragon riders shadow. Viggo and Hiccup meet for the first time, where Viggo already begins toying with Hiccup by letting him "get a head start." However, Viggo stops Hiccup, has the Flightmare paralyze him and Toothless as he steals the Dragon Eye from him. Viggo has the Flightmare open the Dragon Eye, ready to sail and kill all dragons, even Hiccup's Night Fury. Season 5 (Race to the Edge, Season 3) He first appears in the season 3 episode, "Buffalord Soldier," where he knows that Astrid has gotten sick with the Scourge of Odin and left a ship for the dragon riding teenagers to find. He ambushed the Dragon Riders when they tried getting the Buffalord's green saliva in order to cure Astrid of the disease. After Viggo threatened to have the dragon killed in order to get to Hiccup, the boy strikes a deal: Viggo can have the dragon in exchange for Hiccup getting the saliva for Astrd. Despite Astrid's protests, Viggo allows Hiccup to retrieve the saliva in exchange for taking the Dragon. After Astrid is healed, the dragon hunters bring the dragon onto their ship. However, it is too late when Viggo realizes that the dragon reacts violently when it is taken off the island and realizes that Hiccup had finally outsmarted him. Sometime after this, Viggo had some of his men transport marble in order to build a fortress that would be impervious to dragon fire in an attempt to outsmart the Dragon Riders. However, Hiccup and his friends manage to destroy the stone fortress before its work is completed. The Grimborn brothers approach, with Viggo knowing Hiccup had something to do with their camp being destroyed. Enraged and beginning to see Hiccup as a threat, Viggo knows that it will end now. Because of Hiccup getting in the way, Viggo sets a trap up for the Riders, knowing they are documenting his ships. Dagur flies into the trap instead, and believably at the cost of his own life. Heather learns from a letter from her brother that Viggo plans to do an auction. Viggo sets up the auction Dagur informed the Riders of before his "death." Season 6 (Race to the Edge, Season 4) Season 7 (Race to the Edge, Season 5) Season 8 (Race to the Edge, Season 6) Gallery Viggo RTTE S2.jpg BetweenaRockHardplaceViggo and Ryker.png Including his night fury.png Viggo and dagur.png Viggo and Ryker after the Dragon Eye is opened.png Viggo As your told.png Viggo during Encounter with Hiccup.png Viggo last auction.png Viggo overpowers Heather.png Viggo Unlocking dragon eye.png Absolutly no idea whats happening.jpg Belittling brothers.png Maxresdefault-0.jpg Dragons-race-to-the-edge-season-4-images-3-600x338.jpg Eruptodon_23.png Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Deceased Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists related to antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Scandinavian Characters Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Vikings Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Show Characters